playmindcrackfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
The Rules of the PlayMindcrack server are as follows: # No modified clients of any kindhttp://www.playmindcrack.com/rules #* On PlayMindcrack, you are not allowed to play on a modified Minecraft client of any kind. This means you cannot have minimaps or even optifine, as even those mods have options that can allow you to have an advantage over another player through vision or being able to disable fog and night time. If you cannot play Minecraft without something like optifine, then understand that if you are ever caught abusing it, you will be perma-banned on the spot. Do not use hacked clients! # No macros of any kind #* Anything that allows you to automatically swing your sword or spam a command quicker than normal human reflexes is a major offense. This includes programmable keyboards or hotkeys. # Respect other players #* While we do not restrict language and will understand a curse word every now and then, keep your rage off of our servers. If someone is harassing you, either jump to another server, ignore it, or report it. Raging in chat with profanities and being generally toxic is not acceptable behavior on our servers. If you know you have a problem with raging at people, please do us all a favor and just disable chat while you are playing the games. Most game modes on PlayMindcrack are designed to not be hyper competitive and instead are just relaxing and fun party games. Do not rage on PlayMindcrack! # Uphold the spirit of the game #* Do not purposely ruin the games for other people. This is a very general rule that basically means to not be a dick. Our game modes are made for 40+ players and we do not tolerate it when a single player ruins the experience for everyone else. It's just as bad as hacking in our eyes and we perma-ban for it. If you exploit a bug, or create a situation in which the game is ruined purposely by your actions, you can and will be banned for it. This means in a game mode like Dwarves vs Zombies, building a base in the sky is fine (but silly), but building a bridge or tunnel for monsters to get into the keep is not. Do not be a jerk! # Recording footage for Videos #* PlayMindcrack is all about making minecraft videos and we would love to have you guys showcase our server! We only ask that when titling your videos you call them "PlayMindcrack" and not just simply Mindcrack, this should not be referred to as the Official Mindcrack LP server, it is the PlayMindcrack server. We would also very much appreciate it if you included a link to our website somewhere in the description of your video as well. # Advertising #* Advertising on our server is simply not allowed. Other players don't want to see it and frankly it's just quite rude to broadcast your servers on our networks! This means don't spam our chats with your Youtube, Website, Minecraft servers, Streams, or anything that is a link that sends someone somewhere on the internet. # No Impersonating #* No impersonating Moderators, Administrators, Staff, Mindcrackers, Mojang employees, other YouTubers, or any other person in general. Doing so will get you immediately banned from PlayMindcrack. References